


Do you believe in love at first sip, or should I take another?

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute hyunin being cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Graphic descriptions of working at a coffee shop, Happy baby bread day!!!!, Idk what else to tag...I’m love hyunin, Implied Romance, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Short & Sweet, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slice of Life, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Panicked Gay, barista!jeongin, hwang hyunjin is smooth as heck, mutual crush at first sight, whipped at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Your name, please? For the order.”The smirk the other boy wore only grew, “Mind if I spell it out for you?”“Sure thing, I’m ready when you are.” Said Jeongin, as he plucked a cardboard cup off the nearest stack.“Alright, so it’s U-R-A—”“C-U-T-I-E. There, done.” He quipped, a slightly wider smile filling out his strawberry pink lips. Jeongin still hasn't processed what the boy dictated, until he put his marker down and actuallylookedat the“name”he penned on the cup.“Ur a cutie?” Jeongin whispered, unconsciously, before immediately staring up at the beautiful customer with eyes as big as the moon.Or: Jeongin was stuck in a terribly, horribly boring shift at his cafe. Until a boy so bright he puts the springtime sun to shame walks in, and his day soon becomes anythingbutterrible, horrible, and boring.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 22
Kudos: 183





	Do you believe in love at first sip, or should I take another?

**Author's Note:**

> *gets out a megaphone* it's yang jeongin’s birthday!!!! *starts banging pots and pans* IT’S YANG JEONGIN’S BIRTHDAY!!!!! 
> 
> This isn’t much, but i hope u enjoy anyways! and once again happy bday to my fave fox innie <333 i wuv u bread boy!!!

Jeongin sighed, and propped a cheek on the ridges of his fist. 

__

40 minutes. It’s been a full _40 minutes,_ and not a single customer has opened the door to Levanter Cafe _._ Since the moment Jeongin clocked in, since the moment he _opened,_ there's been nobody! The coffee house is completely empty, save for the lone figure of Jeongin slumped behind the counter. 

__

40 minutes doesn't sound like that long, but let Jeongin tell you: 40 minutes can feel like _hours._ Like years, when you're all by your lonesome like he is. 

__

His feet are already starting to ache from standing in place for so long, and Jeongin sighed again—heavy, despite the youthfulness of his features. He's already polished the counter, changed out the water in the single-flower vases on each table, and cleaned the espresso machine _two times_ over. The fresh beans have been grinded, the milk cartons delivered and stocked in the fridge, and the napkin holders refilled. 

__

The cafe is perfect and ready for customers, Jeongin made sure of it, if only….some would _come._

__

His boss could’ve been kind enough to supply him with a nice, comfy stool to save his poor arches, let alone call Jeongin into work on _the_ slowest day he’s ever seen. By _himself!_ At least have their part-timer Seungmin come in as well, to keep Jeongin some damn company if nothing else. 

__

Jeongin usually loves his job as a barista at the local cafe _,_ mind you. He revels in the earthy aroma of ground coffee beans, as he extracts them through their fancy espresso machine. He can’t get enough of preparing a new batch of deep green mugwort syrup, when an order for their signature coffee of the same name is placed. Making homemade cream and drying powder for five grain lattes, macerating a vat of strawberries to create their to-die-for berry syrup, the list goes on and on. 

__

The cafe is small and quaint, warm wood walls plastered with grainy posters of 90s pop groups and beautifully woven tassel accents. Little trinkets sit on the tables and counters, toys from every era, every generation, every decade. Whatever your age, you _will_ feel some form of nostalgia in the cafe, Jeongin can guarantee. Something about that is kind of incredible, he thinks. How a little shop can bridge the gap between youth and adulthood, all while you're sipping on a coffee; and they brew a _mean_ cup of dutch coffee, he will tell you what.

__

The huge windows let in ample sunlight, and keep the cafe pleasantly warm no matter the season. Jeongin, most days, enjoys his shifts to no end.

__

But it’s so _boring_ when there’s no customers to serve! When there’s no orders to be fulfilled! When it’s just _Jeongin,_ glum and alone as the only crew member manning a stagnant ship. 

__

It’s midday on a Thursday afternoon, though, so Jeongin understands why the shop is devoid of a soul; save for his own. Add in the fact that the cafe is smack dab in the middle of a relatively residential area, with only a nearby university as a beacon of hope for the coffee-starved masses, Jeongin _gets_ why there’s no customers, alright. 

__

But that doesn’t make him want to curl up under the counter and take an impromptu nap any less. 

__

Jeongin switched the position of his hands, and instead pillowed his cheek on the knobs of his other fist. He sighed again. The sun is bright and yellow and shining perfect springtime warmth through the windows, and Jeongin would do _anything_ to be _out there,_ not stuck _in here._ The air in the cafe is cool and refreshing, but he could be chilling at the park with his school buddies right now, not loitering behind a cash register waiting (not-so) patiently for _someone_ to come in. 

__

Speaking of which, this is the _ideal_ weather for an iced coffee, Jeongin argues. Where is everyone with a hankering for a nice, frosty beverage on a day like today?!

__

And right then and there it was as if some higher power took notice of little Yang Jeongin, heard his qualms, and made some magic happen.

__

As if from nowhere, the string of gold bells above the door jingled and jangled. The door itself is thrust open, letting in a lukewarm cross exchange of spring air. 

__

A customer! 

__

Jeongin immediately perked up behind the counter, peeling his fist off his cheek and standing to attention. He tried not to think about how the flesh must be all but imprinted with the impression of his knuckles, what with how he was spaced out in that position for so long. So, instead, he put on his most welcoming of smiles, and greeted the customer. Like always. 

__

“Hello! Welcome to Levanter Cafe, what can I get you today?” He announced, finally getting a good look at the person who saved him from such extreme tedium. 

__

But, much to his dismay, Jeongin’s heart decided to plummet straight into his stomach as he took in the man before him. Jeongin gulped and unconsciously shrunk behind the counter, as the customer approached him. _Not_ like always. 

__

Said customer is a boy, probably not much older than Jeongin himself. His hair is long and shiny black, chopped right at his ears and parted perfectly over his thick brows. His eyes are hooded and dark, lips plush and glossed and glittering in the ambient sunlight. And he's _smiling._ At _Jeongin._ Who is maybe (definitely) having a silent breakdown at the register, because is he a _model?!_

__

This guy is definitely visually arresting, to say the least, but there's also such an authentic _kindness_ about his person. Something in the gleam in his eyes, in his lips, in _him._ He's like light, Jeongin thinks. Like the sun and the spring, like the cherry blossom petals bobbing in the breeze just outside the cafe windows. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as Jeongin felt his own cheeks starting to turn cherry blossom pink. 

__

Their usual patrons are tired university students, couples looking for an instagram worthy date spot, and older families in desperate need for a vintage call back to simpler times. But _this guy?_ They don’t just get customers like _this guy._ He looks like he strutted right off a runway and was magically transported to Levanter Cafe! And Jeongin _means_ strutted—the guy is sauntering up to him right now, each step elegant and fluid as if a new style of ballroom dance.

__

Oh shoot.

__

He's coming up to Jeongin _right now,_ and the barista in question is _completely_ unprepared. 

__

He quickly shook his head as surreptitiously as possible, though, and willed himself to sink back into reality. _This is your job, not a blind date! Get yourself together!_ Jeongin scolded himself, and forced the heat off his skin with willpower he didn’t know he possessed. 

__

Once he finished perusing their wall-mounted menu, the customer turned his full attention to Jeongin (which may or may not have made his palms incredibly sweaty). He stared deep into Jeongin’s owl eyes, and something about the sunlight in his gaze shifted, brightened. He couldn't explain it in words, but it was as if the cloud cover in the stranger’s eyes dissipated, once he met Jeongin’s stare. 

__

“I’ll have one strawberry latte, please.” He said, and Jeongin felt his throat dry to a crisp. But that honey-sweet voice quickly made his mouth water; Jeongin would love to gulp it down as if a shot of espresso. 

__

Realizing that's _his cue,_ Jeongin squeaked, “O-of course! And your name?” 

__

He didn’t even need to ask—since the modelesque boy _is_ the only other customer in the cafe—but he’s just thanking his lucky stars he managed to speak a coherent sentence at _all_ , under the weight of that implacable glimmer in the other’s eyes. Plus, putting a name to _that_ face doesn’t sound too terrible, in all honesty. 

__

The smirk the other boy wore grew in size and deviousness, the starry glint in his eyes becoming distinctly mischievous. “Mind if I spell it out for you?” 

__

His voice is so smooth, almost pink in tone. Like strawberry preserves melting in a glass of whole milk. So sugary like it, too.

__

“Sure thing, I’m ready when you are.” Jeongin is still proud he’s yet to make a complete fool of himself before this impossibly lovely boy. _Yet_. He won’t be totally relieved until their... _meeting_ has come to a successful close. Which, admittedly, Jeongin would rather _not_ have happen any time soon.

__

But with that thought in mind, the young barista plucked a cardboard coffee cup off the nearest stack, uncapped a sharpie marker, and poised the felt tip right above smooth brown grain. Luckily the beautiful customer read the message loud and clear, and began again. 

__

“Alright, so it’s U-R-A—” 

__

_Well, he certainly has an interesting name_ , Jeongin idly thought, as his marker expertly parroted each letter onto the coffee cup. None the wiser. Totally, completely innocent. 

__

“C-U-T-I-E. There, done.” He quipped, a slightly wider smile filling out his strawberry pink lips. Jeongin still hasn't processed what the boy dictated, until he put his marker down and actually _looked_ at the “ _name_ ” he penned on the cup. And his heart just about stopped once he did, his whole body giving an abrupt jerk, both his eyes and mouth widening simultaneously.

__

“Ur a cutie?” Jeongin whispered, unconsciously, before immediately staring up at the boy with eyes as big as the moon. 

__

“Took you long enough,” the guy mused with a chuckle, his once wily smirk becoming a bright, toothy grin. At Jeongin’s stunned silence, the boy continued. That dizzyingly genuine grin is still gracing his lips, as he says, “But seriously, my name is Hyunjin. And, um,” he looks a bit bashful now. A bit hopeful.

__

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sharing a drink with me, and talking for a little? If you have the time, of course.” Hyunjin gestured at the empty seats of the cafe, before cocking a knowing brow at the short circuiting barista. Jeongin felt his knees buckle. That settles it: he _really_ deserves a stool.

__

_If I have time?!_ Jeongin thought, still vaguely in disbelief. _I have all the time in the world, as long as_ he’s _involved._

__

Jeongin smiled so wide it made his cheeks sting, but he didn’t care. He bounced on his heels behind the counter, sending his shorter black hair flying about, but he didn’t care. He’s too _happy._ He can’t do _anything_ except smile, and gaze into Hyunjin’s eyes, and count the starlight petals dancing in his irises. And not care. 

__

“I’d love that, Hyunjin,” Jeongin couldn't answer fast enough. It’s not like he has anything _better_ to do. It’s not like there’s a line of customers barging in and piling up orders. Jeongin has the time. It’s a slow day, after all. And how _lucky_ such an observation is. He feels so fortunate that no one else came in, that he was still _alone_ when Hyunjin arrived. 

_Thankfully_ it’s a slow day, Jeongin thinks. 

__

Hyunjin perked up himself, before his eyes slunk to the floor and he bit down on his plush bottom lip; _shy._ If _confident_ Hyunjin made Jeongin’s heart almost give out, _shy_ Hyunjin is enough to knock his willpower into next _month._

__

“But before that,” Jeongin spurred himself to keep on, despite how desperately he wants to commit every facet of Hyunjin’s being to memory. “I think I have a strawberry latte to whip up, hm?” 

__

Without another word between them, Jeongin coolly turned on his sneakers, and began getting Hyunjin’s order ready as he would any other. Uncap the air-tight container housing their freshest batch of strawberry purée. Fill that fateful cardboard cup with three ice cubes, and a healthy portion of whole milk. Ladle a few scoops of strawberry syrup into said cup, and give it a good stir. Watch the milk slowly but surely turn cherry blossom pink. 

__

He got the strawberry latte ready as would _any_ order, but there is one distinct difference; Jeongin couldn't stop smiling, as he puttered behind the counter. He beamed from ear to ear every time he caught a glimpse of that “name” on the side of the cup. He feels Hyunjin’s eyes on him as he works, and it makes his heart race. He feels Hyunjin’s springtime smile in the air, as if his lips are the sun, his teeth the clouds. 

__

The power of Hyunjin’s aura puts the soft warmth of the sunlight filtering through the windows to shame. Hyunjin makes the sun look dingy. 

__

He capped the latte, and, before sliding it to Hyunjin, a realization popped into Jeongin’s head; 

__

The cafe must have been so dark, before Hyunjin's light entered the picture. 

__

Jeongin must have been freezing, before the heat of that smile enveloped his heart. 

__

Spring must have felt like winter, before he met him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish i posted smth more substantial/meaningful in honor of my beautiful adult son’s birthday, but sadly this is all i had time to get done :((( i tried tho,,,for innie,,
> 
> Pls do drop a kudo if u enjoyed! thank u for reading 🦊💞


End file.
